


Bleach•红莲

by Bonnie_Huang



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Huang/pseuds/Bonnie_Huang
Relationships: Original Female Character/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 1





	1. 引子

**第一话**

尸魂界

灵王宫

零番殿。

“伊沢小姐。”

有些怔怔地注视着眼前景象的女孩，将视线转移向了和尚。以一个孩子而言，她堪称优雅地恭谨低头行礼道：“兵主部一兵卫大人。”

“现在就已经能行动了啊。呼吸也已经适应调整好了吗？”

呼吸？伊沢羽晞感到有些迷惑不解。除了被弹上来的时候着实吓了一跳，让她头晕目眩深呼吸了好几次才缓过来。那之后她就环顾四周，虽然灵子浓度很高，但空气感觉和静灵廷并无不同啊。并没有将这些想法宣之于口，她只是点了点头。

”小女并无任何不妥。“

“原来如此。那么，愿意和我一起去内室、让我为小姐介绍零番殿吗？”

“乐意之至。”

守护灵王宫的四座神殿，拱起中央的神圣宫殿。零番殿只是其中之一罢了。其他三座宫殿，伊沢羽晞还未参见。因为自己是父亲的女儿，在五大贵族中也十分显赫的伊沢本家的嫡长女，是可以进入灵王宫，甚至有觐见灵王的地位。

但是，那也必须要在灵王苏醒之时才可以。不得打扰灵王大人的安眠。

羽晞不明白为何灵王会在白天大家都醒着的时候还睡着，但既然是超越五大贵族的神圣之王，应该是有着与众不同之处，想必有着那样的必要。

“灵王大人苏醒了，这次就由我来引领您觐见灵王大人。

灵王大人，是世界之楔。

此时，少女尚不知晓自己的命运。


	2. 流魂街篇：苏醒

天光已经亮起。

仿佛无意识般地起身，认识到自己身在何处。

是梦。

遥远往事的残渣，在最不经意的时候，浮上了表面。

不过，已经无关紧要了。此刻，对她来说，这里，才是真实的。

流魂街，东八十区，花枯区。

街道的景色是熟悉的荒凉。这里犹如名字一样，一片凋敝景象，要说是贫民窟都有些看不过去。草棚的破败程度让人很难相信会有人住在里面.然而，即使是完全应该废弃的废墟也住满，花枯区也难以容纳这里的灵体。对，灵体，而非魂魄。如果说从现世的字面意义上来说，这里的住民无疑不属于魂魄，因为他们也有身体。只是，是由灵子构成的身体。

在人类肉体之中的魂魄是没有灵体的，而是会与肉身融合，这样才能结合在一起。当他们脱出之后，才可能具有灵体这种东西.虽然本质有异，但是形式上是相当相似.触碰的感觉都毫无二致.当然，区别还是存在的，比如，灵体在维持存在方面比肉体可靠多了，绝大多数魂魄的灵体甚至无需进食，不知饥饿，只要水和空气就能存活。

当然，存在例外。比如，本身带有灵力的魂魄。对于这些魂魄来说，在尸魂界生存就没那么容易了。除了食水，还要有食物.

假如恰好碰上连水都要争夺的才能获得的恶劣街区，若是找不到获取食物的办法。就是死路一条。

刚起床，又加上滴水未进，尽管只是些微，她感到自己的无力。尽管如此，在花枯区的第一条法则，除非想住在虚与野兽时时刻刻出没的荒野，只要你还身处街道，就最好别储存食水.否则，无法杜绝趁人于睡梦之中杀人越货之辈.只要为了活下去，人类没什么是做不出的，死过一次也一样.

反正以她的实力，第二天再去抢就是了，没有必要去冒那个险。把充当寝具的破布随便塞进干草堆里面，她离开自己容身之所。

说是街道，不过是光秃秃的黄土。有的地方倒是还有硬石，似乎为了充实路面应有的坚实程度，但那其实是多此一举.尤其是在有碎石的时候，只会成为流魂街居民最讨厌的那类路面--毕竟没有人喜欢被石头的硬度和棱角伤到赤脚。

沿着道路往前走，逐渐地，路边歪倒着的灵体开始动弹了，还有人从废墟之中钻出来。这里生活的人根本没有多少人的尊严，和在废墟中求生的野兽并无区别.但对她来说，已经习惯了，已经是她目前所能祈求的最好结果。

伸手握住刀柄，那坚硬感传来安心的感觉--已经不是最痛苦的那个时候了，自从手握这[斩魄刀]之后。


End file.
